It is commonly recognized that protected content is susceptible to unauthorized use, copying and distribution and may be copied without loss or degradation of quality. In addition, the widespread availability of computing devices such as personal computers and mobile phones has increased the ability to acquire, copy and distribute protected content. The owners of the protected content often impose restrictions on the use of the protected content. One common restriction is to prevent protected content from being distributed to an unsecured rendering target such as an unsecured display device or copied to a screenshot. These restrictions become even more complex when, for instance, the protected content of one computing device is mirrored to an unsecured rendering target such as an external display device or another computing device. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to secure protected content. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.